


Immersus emergo

by larana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragons!AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, flangst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Semi, Tendo, ragazzini arroganti, draghi e una giornata tutta da rifare....o forse no.





	Immersus emergo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfdw5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tornare a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273105) by [larana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana). 



> Un paio di note.
> 
> 1\. Questa storia è uno spin-off di una mia altra storia ("Tornare a casa", la trovate linkata quassù), perciò, senza aver letto quella, non si ha una grande possibilità di comprensione di questa. 
> 
> 1bis. Il titolo, Immersus emergo, da latino "Quando affogo, riemergo", viene da una massima latina, il cui senso può essere questo: ogni volta che cadi, rialzati, non demordere. Leggendo cosa succede a Semi, mi sembrava assolutamente appropriato.
> 
> 2\. Questa storia è un regalo di Natale per la mia amata, amatissima moglie. Un regalo in extremis, perché quello ufficiale si trova chissà dove e insomma, che razza di moglie sarei stata senza neanche un regalo per la mia amata?  
> Mia cara bae, questa è per te <3 Buon Natale <3

 

 

 

La giornata non era iniziata sotto i migliori auspici. 

Tanto per cominciare, Tendō aveva bruciato la colazione, troppo impegnato a contemplare le tre uova riposte in una cesta davanti al camino – la schiusa era imminente e lui non stava più nella pelle, non vedeva l’ora di poter tenere tra le dita il degno erede del suo caro, carissimo Brogus. L’odore acre della carne bruciata e lo strillo indignato di Dezai avevano strappato Semi ad un sonno leggero e agitato, gettandolo poi nel panico quando, aprendo la porta della cucina, aveva appurato un principio di incendio che Tendō stava cercando di contenere un bicchiere d’acqua alla volta, aiutato malamente da Muka che, in preda all’eccitazione, aveva iniziato a sbattere con fragore la coda contro le pignatte arroventate, mandandole a volare lungo la stanza. Una di esse si era quindi schiantata contro il vetro della finestra, mandandolo in frantumi e incendiando immediatamente le tende. 

“Per tutti i draghi, che accidenti state facendo?!”

Tendō si era allora fermato con l’ennesimo bicchiere pieno d’acqua stretto tra le dita bruciacchiate, fissandolo attraverso la foschia che iniziava ad irritare le vie respiratorie di tutti i presenti.

“Buongiorno, raggio di sole. Ho tutto sotto controllo!” assicurò, gettando l’acqua sulle tende, centrando tuttavia il tessuto ancora integro, senza toccare minimamente quello che bruciava. 

In un angolo, Dezai stava radunando le sue uova, prendendole delicatamente tra i denti e intenzionata a portarle via il più lontano possibile. Senza troppe remore, Semi la vide sfondare la porta con un colpo di coda ben assestato e defilarsi quindi alla volta del bosco.

Alla fine, l’incendio era stato domato. Semi aveva preso in mano la situazione e, spinto da parte Tendō col suo dannato bicchiere di vetro, aveva riempito alla svelta un secchio dopo l’altro, finché ogni fiamma non era stata soffocata. Sudato, sporco di fuliggine e polvere, si era accasciato contro il davanzale della finestra, respirando profondamente aria fresca e pulita. 

Tendō aveva posato il bicchiere con disinvoltura e si era passato una mano tra i capelli dalle punte bruciate, sorridendo soddisfatto. “Visto? Tutto a posto.”

Semi si era tirato su di scatto, riservandogli l’occhiata più fosca di cui disponesse. “ _ Stai. Zitto _ .”

“Sì, raggio di sole,” aveva risposto immediatamente, prendendo la via della porta per andare chissà dove, seguito da un ancora euforico Muka. Semi si era passato le mani tra i capelli sudati, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. Sentiva di non avere più l’età per affrontare quel genere di cose di prima mattina e senza neanche un grammo di caffeina in corpo. Desiderava ardentemente un bagno caldo e una coperta soffice sotto la quale dormire per altri sei giorni, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Nella casa di guarigione la situazione non era meno travagliata che a casa. 

Aveva trascorso la notte ad lavorare d’urgenza su una delle loro Sentinelle attaccata da un branco di Incubi e solo alle prime luci dell’alba era stato in grado di stabilizzare l’animale, che era stazionario, ma di certo non fuori pericolo. La quantità di spore che aveva respirato era tale che Semi dubitava fortemente avrebbe superato le ventiquattro ore. Doveva iniziare a preparare il rimedio della dolce morte,  così da farlo andare via serenamente, senza dolore né allucinazioni. Incupito, rifletté che quello era un lato della sua professione che odiava ardentemente. Miscelare gli ingredienti, somministrargli alle bestie senza possibilità di recupero, attendere pazientemente accanto a loro che chiudessero gli occhi e scivolassero via placidamente, preparare la pira… Lo odiava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. 

Una parte di sé continuava a sperare, naturalmente. Oggettivamente, aveva visto casi peggiori di quello della Sentinella, e tuttavia… Tuttavia.

_ Una cosa per volta _ , si ordinò. 

Guardò il disastro che lo circondava e gli sfuggì un mugolio sconfortato. Sperava solo che Tendō avrebbe rimesso in ordine, una volta tornato a casa. Lo sguardo vagò fino ad incrociare la cesta foderata di ovatta e coperte, parzialmente bruciata.

_ Giusto. Devo recuperare Dezai _ .  _ Ma prima, la Sentinella _ .

Sarebbe stata una giornata dolorosamente lunga.

 

.

.

.

 

Pensava di aver visto il peggio quella mattina, quando la sua casa aveva rischiato di essere rasa al suolo dalle fiamme, ma mentre medicava la Sentinella – che, sotto l’effetto delle erbe officinali, dormiva tranquillamente – capì di essersi sbagliato. 

Fu il ruggito infuriato a distoglierlo dal suo compito, seguito da un violento raspare di artigli contro la porta della casa di guarigione. Turbato, corse ad aprire l’uscio, mancando per un pelo la zampa poderosa di Dezai, che, se non si fosse scansato per tempo, avrebbe strappato via i vestiti e qualche strato di pelle.

“Sei impazzita o cosa?” la rimproverò, spingendole via il muso che si era avvicinato per leccarlo in segno di scuse e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. “Cos’hai da agitarti tanto?”

Irrequieta, Dezai prese a girare in tondo, battendo nervosamente la coda contro il terreno. Qualcosa l’aveva sconvolta, naturalmente. Forse un incontro nel bosco? 

“Che ti succede? Sei ferita?” Fece per avvicinarsi, già pronto ad osservarla con occhio critico, ma l’animale lo scacciò impazientemente, ruggendo e sputacchiandogli addosso. Continuò a muoversi avanti e indietro, come se fosse prigioniera di una gabbia invisibile. Le femmine, a differenza dei maschi, avevano ben pochi motivi di agitarsi così e solitamente la maggior parte riguardava…

“Dove sono le uova? È successo qualcosa alle uova?”

Dezai arricciò il labbro superiore in un ringhio spaventoso, sbuffando perfino qualche scintilla. 

“Bene, è successo qualcosa alle uova. Non guardarmi così, è ovvio che non va bene,” aggiunse immediatamente, “è solo un modo di dire. Qualche drago selvatico le ha rubate?”

Per tutta risposta, Dezai infilò il collo lungo tra le gambe di Semi e lo sollevò di scatto, mandandolo a scivolare in una posizione ridicola e decisamente scomoda. Ignorando le proteste oltraggiate del suo allevatore, iniziò a trottare velocemente. Con la faccia premuta contro l’ala e il terreno che sfilava davanti ai suoi occhi a gran velocità, Semi sentì montare la nausea. Strinse le gambe intorno al suo collo, maledicendo a più riprese quella giornata, desiderando di poterla cancellare e riscrivere dal principio.

Quando sentì che era davvero sul punto di vomitare la misera cena di diverse ore prima, Dezai inchiodò bruscamente e Semi volò letteralmente giù dal suo corpo, in una nuvola di terra e pietrisco. 

“Ti odio,” boccheggiò, sforzandosi di mettersi carponi e ignorando la gran varietà di graffi che si era procurato con quell’unica caduta.

Guardandosi intorno, notò che era stato portato al centro del villaggio, dove diversi abitanti si erano fermati per assistere alla scena, nascondendo i risolini dietro le dita. Arrossendo di rabbia e umiliazione, Semi dovette trattenersi dal tirare un calcio alla zampa del suo drago. In primo luogo, se ne sarebbe pentito terribilmente, perché non tollerava la violenza sugli animali; in secondo luogo, la pelle di Dezai era così coriacea che probabilmente si sarebbe rotto la caviglia nel tentativo e, ad essere onesti, quella giornata era già abbastanza deprecabile così.

Non fece in tempo a ristabilirsi sulle ginocchia che Dezai puntò verso il confine della piazza, fermandosi pericolosamente vicina ad un capannello di bambini e ruggendo così furiosamente che le piccole sagome indietreggiarono in perfetta sincronia, con un’uguale espressione allarmata sul viso.

Attonito, Semi si ritrovò paralizzato dalla sorpresa.

Da quando Dezai, un drago dall’indole dolce e mite, minacciava di attaccare dei bambini? Poi però vide qualcosa brillare, per terra, e capì che se non fosse intervenuto subito qualche testa sarebbe volata via –  _ letteralmente _ . 

Dopotutto, era risaputo che non esisteva cosa peggiore del rubare le uova ad una madre.

Svelto, si frappose tra Dezai e i ragazzini, mormorando qualche parola al drago, che smise di ringhiare senza però distogliere lo sguardo bramoso dalle sue uova. 

“Quelle uova,” iniziò senza preamboli, “mi appartengono. Ridatemele e passerò sopra questo… incidente.”

Un ragazzino più alto degli altri, probabilmente il capo della ghenga, si chinò a raccogliere l’unico uovo rosso e dorato, gettandolo a mezz’aria e riprendendolo come fosse stato una palla. Semi trattenne il fiato. Le uova erano oggetti preziosi e delicati; bastava un nulla a rompere il guscio e, di fatto, minare la vita al suo interno. 

Alle sue spalle, Dezai arricciò le labbra e un ricciolo di fumo iniziò a risalire dal fondo della gola. 

“Tu cosa ci dai in cambio?” chiese il ragazzino, sorridendo scaltro.

_ Una mamma drago terribilmente incazzata _ , pensò irritato, ma tuttavia allungò la mano per toccare il collo di Dezai, calmandola un po’. Le aveva insegnato sin da cucciolo che non era con la violenza e la prevaricazione che si ottenevano le cose e si vincevano le dispute.

“Le uova non sono oggetto di scambio, moccioso. Specialmente se non ti appartengono. Dammele e basta.”

“Altrimenti?” lo provocò, spalleggiato da un paio di amici che si erano fatti avanti a pugni sollevati, facendolo sinceramente sbuffare l’accenno di una risata divertita. 

“Be’, altrimenti…” Semi si fece semplicemente da parte, accostandosi all’orecchio di Dezai. “Non esagerare.”

Dezai si mosse su tutte e quattro le zampe, spiegando le ali e irrigidendo il collo prima di ruggire e riversare una colonna di fuoco su un cespuglio lì accanto, che bruciò in pochissimi secondi, riducendosi immediatamente in cenere. I due ragazzini che erano scesi in campo per aiutare l’amico urlarono e se la diedero a gambe, seguiti dagli altri membri della banda. Tradito e solo, il ragazzino in comando si strinse l’uovo al petto, indietreggiando. Chiaramente, quello che gli era parso un piano ben congeniato per ricavare qualcosa dalle uova era andato in fumo più in fretta del cespuglio e trovarsi faccia  a faccia con un drago furioso non gli sembrava più così banale.

“Queste uova erano nel bosco! Le ho trovate io!”

“Erano nel bosco perché quell’imbecille di Tendō ha quasi mandato la casa a fuoco e io vorrei capire come si può, nella vita, essere così terribilmente  _ stupidi _ … Ma questo non c’entra,” rettificò subito quando la coda di Dezai salì a schiaffeggiargli il collo. “Quelle uova appartengono al mio drago e, per estensione, a me. Rendimele o io---”

“Eita!”

A cavallo di Muka, Tendō arrivò di corsa, trafelato. “La Sentinella…”

Senza perdere altro tempo, tirò letteralmente Tendō giù dal drago e vi si issò con facilità. “Il ragazzino qui ci ha rubato le uova. Occupatene tu.  _ Senza fare danni _ ,” scandì per bene, ma Tendō già non lo ascoltava più. Si era avvicinato al bambino con quel suo sorriso inquietante, proiettando su di lui un’ombra altrettanto spaventosa.

“Oh sì, ci penso io,” sorrise e Semi vide chiaramente il bambino impallidire. 

“Senza fare danni!” ripetè urlando, mentre Muka girava sulle zampe e ripartiva a gran velocità.

 

.

.

.

 

Il rigagnolo sottile di sangue si era già raccolto e addensato sotto la testa dell’animale quando Semi entrò nella stanza, precipitandosi al suo capezzale. Fu, e non per la prima volta, come sentire il cuore precipitare e precipitare, lasciandosi dietro nient’altro che l’eco di una sgradevole vertigine nello stomaco. 

Instabile, Semi seppe che era arrivato il momento, che non c’era altro che potesse fare, e afferrò una boccetta di vetro. Il suono del tappo che veniva rimosso gli sembrava troppo allegro, perfino offensivo. Si impose di non tremare mentre afferrava la testa della Sentinella e, con estrema delicatezza, riversava il liquido scuro sulla lingua. L’animale non mostrò alcun segno di comprensione, né si ribellò a quello che Semi sapeva essere un sapore orribile. 

“ _ Che il volo ti sia leggero _ ,” mormorò a denti stretti, recitando quello che era l’ultimo commiato, l’ultima preghiera che un allevatore elargiva al proprio drago al momento della separazione. Non erano parole che pronunciava spesso, ma quella saltuarietà non le rendeva certo meno dolorose. Le ultime, rifletté dolorosamente, con la mente annebbiata, erano state pronunciate per Brogus.

Sotto la sua mano, la schiena dell’animale iniziò a rilassarsi, il tremore a scemare. L’eco nitida del suo cuore si fece sempre più lenta finché, con un ultimo rimbombo, non scomparve. 

Stranamente, non era la morte a causare il dolore, ma i pochissimi momenti che la precedevano e la consapevolezza di un cuore che si approssimava a terminare i battiti. Semi fece un passo indietro, osservando la Sentinella. Aveva un’aria serena, guastata solo dal sangue rappreso tra le fauci e sul mento. Con gentilezza, lo lavò via, lasciando un’ultima carezza sull’ala dell’animale. Era stato un bravo esemplare e aveva tenuto fede al suo compito fino alla fine; paradossalmente, era una di quelle Sentinelle che non aveva mai visto la casa di guarigione, prima di quel momento,  sempre troppo furba e intelligente per farsi cogliere di sorpresa. Ma c’erano cose e draghi, pensò, che erano davvero inevitabili. 

Con movimenti lenti e meccanici, si lavò le mani e uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, pronto a raccogliere la legna necessaria a costruire la pira, così da accompagnare quel drago nel suo ultimo,  _ leggero  _ volo.

 

.

.

.

 

Alla fine, Tendō aveva davvero riordinato la casa e persino sostituito i vetri delle finestre e le tende – che erano sospettosamente simili a quelle che Ushijima aveva nella camera degli ospiti; Semi capì subito che non era il caso di indagare oltre.

E, con sua enorme sorpresa, le tre uova di Dezai (e Brogus) erano tornate nella loro cesta, ancora un po’ bruciacchiata ma con dell’imbottitura nuova. Alla fine, Tendō era riuscito a farsele restituire. 

_ Almeno una cosa giusta in questa giornata così dannatamente sbagliata _ .

Non fece in tempo ad appendere la giacca al chiodo che qualcuno bussò con violenza alla porta. Aprendola, Semi si ritrovò davanti il viso del fornaio del villaggio. Era rosso e la vena sul collo pulsava dolorosamente. 

“Dov’è quel fenomeno del tuo fidanzato? Quel dannato, quel… quel...  _ mostro _ !”

_...come non detto _ .

“Cosa ha fatto?”

“Ha  _ traumatizzato _ mio figlio, ecco cosa!”

Semi aggrottò la fronte e allora capì. Ma certo. Il ragazzino prepotente a capo della ghenga poteva essere solo figlio del fornaio – caratterialmente, erano l’uno la copia dell’altro, plasmati sullo stesso modello di irascibilità e prepotenza.

“Se Satori ha fatto o detto qualcosa di…  _ deprecabile _ me ne scuso. Tuo figlio, d’altra parte, ha rubato le uova al mio drago.”

Il fornaio boccheggiò stupidamente, chiaramente colto di sorpresa. Era stato convinto della buona fede del figlio (cosa che Semi trovava alquanto stupida, conoscendo entrambi i soggetti) e vedersi messo a parte della verità era chiaramente una svolta decisamente poco gradevole. 

“Non dico che quel piccolo delinquente non meritasse una lezione, se ha davvero rubato le uova,” disse con un cipiglio alquanto perplesso, come se non credesse del tutto alle parole di Semi, “ma dire quelle cose ad un bambino… Bah!”

Semi era decisamente troppo stanco per indagare sulle parole che erano uscite dalla bocca del suo compagno, troppo demoralizzato per portare avanti quella conversazione, perciò rinnovò le sue scuse e promise che si sarebbe occupato della faccenda. Il fornaio non sembrava affatto contento di quella conclusione così poco soddisfacente e gli assicurò che non sarebbe finita lì. 

“Va’ al diavolo,” sussurrò sbattendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciandosi quindi cadere su una sedia. Il corpo massiccio e sinuoso di Dezai spuntò dalla porta che dava sulla zona notte della casa e lentamente raggiunse Semi, annusandolo per qualche secondo prima di emettere un lamento e posare la testa sul suo grembo, fissandolo di sottinsù con i suoi enormi occhi azzurri pieni di dolore. Dezai conosceva bene l’odore della morte. Non si trattava solo della preparazione d’erbe di cui Semi si serviva in quei casi; c’era qualcosa di più sottile e meno tangibile che, tuttavia, a lei risultava chiaro e lampante come la luce del giorno.

Semi poggiò una mano sulla sua fronte.

“Ci farò mai l’abitudine?” le chiese abbattuto, guadagnandosi un altro gemito basso.

“Comunque,” si rianimò, azzardando perfino un sorriso, “i piccoli sono tornati a casa, eh? Ben fatto.”

Dezai rizzò il collo e si allontanò, accucciandosi accanto alle uova con un sguardo decisamente soddisfatto.

“A proposito, dov’è Tendō?”

Provvidenzialmente, la porta di casa si aprì in quel momento e Muka si fiondò su Semi, cappottando lui e la sedia. 

“Dannato stupido,” gli disse, massaggiandosi la schiena e cercando di scrollarselo di dosso. Fu Dezai a salvarlo, scaraventando letteralmente via Muka a colpi di testa. La bestia si riscosse un po’ intontita e, come se nulla fosse successo, trotterellò fino a raggiungere Tendō. 

“SemiSemi! Oh,” mormorò quando lo guardò in faccia, l’ilarità smorzata da un sorriso carico di comprensione. Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e, immobili al centro della stanza, poggiò la fronte contro la sua, fissandolo. Non gli disse niente, non ce n’era bisogno e Semi gliene fu grato. Non avrebbe sopportato delle parole di conforto di circostanza. Desideroso di lasciarsi quel triste avvenimento alle spalle, si raddrizzò e fece un passo indietro.

“Il fornaio è stato qui. Dice che hai traumatizzato suo figlio.”

“Oh? Che falsità.”

“Tendō.”

“Cosa? Gli ho solo detto due parole!”

“Voglio sapere cosa gli hai detto?”

“Mi lasceresti, quindi no, non te lo dirò.”

Semi sbuffò. “Ne parliamo domani. E, per favore, restituisci le tende a Ushijima.”

Il sorriso di Tendō si congelò. “Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”

“Delle tende che hai rubato da casa di Ushijima.”

“Non le ho rubate!”

“Sicuro,” replicò Semi stancamente, dirigendosi alle suddette tende per tirarle giù. E poi qualcosa accadde. Il suono di uno schiocco secco riempì il silenzio e quattro teste – due umane e due draghesche – scattarono in contemporanea verso la cesta dove le uova avevano preso a vibrare, i gusci solcati da un reticolo fitto di crepe. 

“Eita.”

“Sì.”   
“Eita!”

“Ho capito, Satori.”

“EITA!!!”

Lo fulminò con lo sguardo e si accucciò davanti alla cesta. Dopo la visita della morte, il miracolo della nascita era quello che gli serviva per lenire l’animo e i nervi. E quando la prima testolina bucò il guscio, bianca screziata di blu zaffiro, Semi si sentì profondamente in pace con se stesso e con il mondo intero. 

Alle sue spalle, Tendō si lanciò in una serie di versi molto poco virili e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui quando il cucciolo uscì dall’uovo, avanzando alla cieca verso i presenti, ma chiaramente attratto dall’odore di Dezai. E poi fu il turno del secondo piccolo Crociato, che venne fuori con la fierezza che aveva ereditato dalla madre, già saldo sulle zampine. Semi osservò i due cuccioli congiungersi a Dezai ed emettere piccoli lamenti ogni volta che la sua lingua scendeva a leccarli per tutta la loro lunghezza. Guardò Tendō per scambiare un sorriso ma gli occhi dell’altro erano fissi sull’ultimo uovo e si fecero sospettosamente lucidi quando un minuscolo Lungafiamma ruzzolò via dal guscio, giacendo prono sul pavimento e starnutendo qualche scintilla. 

“Brogus,” lo sentì mormorare e lo vide trattenere il fiato quando, tendendo la mano, il piccolo drago vi si inerpicò sopra, leccandola quasi compulsivamente. Sopraffatto da un’emozione che traboccava dal suo intero essere e che non avrebbe mai saputo nominare, Semi poggiò una mano sul collo di Dezai e l’altra tra i capelli rossi di Tendō, i cui occhi contemplavano con riverenza il piccolo drago che se ne stava aggrappato al davanti della sua maglia, la coda minuscola che sferzava l’aria. 

“Dobbiamo dare loro un nome,” sussurrò, prendendo con delicatezza i due Crociati per portarli davanti al viso. Li esaminò con cura e, non sapendo ancora il loro sesso, optò per due nomi neutri, appartenuti a draghi leggendari della storia, quelli che, alla fine, lui e Tendō avevano scelto nel corso dei giorni, discutendo e a volte litigando come due bambini.

“Tu sarai Lukiot, come il Figlio del Sole che riportò la luce dopo la Grande Oscurità,” disse al cucciolo appollaiato nella sua mano sinistra. 

“E tu sarai Bessa, come Bessa la Giusta, il primo drago ad avvicinarsi ad un uomo e iniziare la convivenza con i draghi così come la conosciamo oggi,” spiegò quindi all’altro cucciolo sulla mano destra, restituendoli poi entrambi a Dezai, che lo ripagò con un piccolo morso affettuoso, forse approvando i nomi dei suoi figli.

Si voltò quindi verso Tendō, allungando le dita per sfiorare le scaglie color rubino del drago che gli si era accucciato contro.

“E tu… Tu sarai Brogus.”

La testa di Tendō scattò verso di lui e lo fissò a bocca aperta. Semi sorrise, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Non c’è altro nome che vada bene per lui.”

“E… e se fosse una femmina?”

“Non cambia niente,” gli assicurò, sporgendosi per lasciargli un bacio lieve sull’angolo della bocca. 

Tendō tornò a guardare il cucciolo –  _ Brogus  _ – chiudendo una mano a coppa sulla sua schiena e coprendolo del tutto. “Brogus,” ripeté. “Brogus.”

Seduti davanti al camino, restarono per ore a contemplare i cuccioli, riscoprendo con una certa nostalgia il tempo in cui avevano visto venire al mondo i loro draghi e augurandosi che quei piccoli potessero avere una vita felice e piena di avventure come quella dei loro genitori – e dei loro allevatori. 

Non c’era da preoccuparsi troppo, però; Semi e Tendō avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa perché quella speranza diventasse una certezza. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> Tendō guardò negli occhi il bambino e sorrise in quel modo che tutti trovavano spaventoso e inquietante.  
> “Tu conosci la storia dell’uomo che rubò le uova del Dio Drago?”  
> Il bambino, spaventato, scosse furiosamente la testa.  
> Tendō si sentì come un gatto che aveva messo all’angolo il topo.  
> “C’era una volta un cacciatore che viveva in un regno molto, molto lontano. Un giorno, durante una battuta di caccia, si imbatté nel Dio Drago, che accudiva amorevolmente le sue tre uova. Bramoso di possedere una così fiera bestia, il cacciatore tornò nella tana del drago con il favore della notte e rubò tutte le uova della bestia. Immenso fu il furore del Dio Drago. Il mattino dopo, con il sorgere del sole, la bestia volò fino al villaggio dell’uomo e atterrò davanti alla sua casa. A gran voce, proclamò che, da quel momento in poi, chiunque avesse rubato le uova di un drago sarebbe stato maledetto per l’eternità. Il suo sonno sarebbe stato pieno di incubi e la sfortuna si sarebbe abbattuta su di lui per ogni singolo giorno della sua vita. E dopo aver vissuto una così terribile esistenza, sarebbe stato perseguitato anche nell’oltretomba, costretto a morire bruciato e risorgere solo per morire un’altra volta tra le fiamme, per sempre. Alla fine della sua maledizione, il Dio Drago spalancò le fauci e incendiò la casa del cacciatore.”  
> Tendō fece una pausa strategica e abbassò la voce fino a sussurrare: “A volte, durante le notti di tempesta, puoi ancora sentire le sue urla di agonia.”  
> Alla fine della storia, totalmente inventata su due piedi, il ragazzino mollò l’uovo rosso tra le sue braccia e, urlando istericamente, corse via, supplicando pietà.  
> Soddisfatto, Tendō accarezzo l’uovo con amorevolezza e si voltò a guardare Dezai, che, seduta sulle quattro zampe, lo fissava con aperta disapprovazione.  
> “Mia cara Dezai, i ragazzini vanno temprati sin da piccoli per farli diventare grandi uomini. E adesso torniamo a casa. Ah, prima devo passare da Ushijima. Devo… prendere una cosa.”


End file.
